


Snow

by MintyEye



Category: Project Re:Fract Nightwalkers (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, No sleep squad, descriptive writing, scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: Fyo's just chilling outside, watching the sunrise with a blue porcelain cup in hand.Entry for a DTIYS for Fyo's birthday by @Betina.art on Instagram!
Kudos: 2





	Snow

The wind was sharp against his face, making it feel as though dozens of little needles pricked his cheek with each gust. As another breeze blew by, the leaves of the trees rustled loudly, and the grass had swayed in the direction of the wind. The snow that fell from the sky was slow, a flurry, dusting the ground and covering the grass in white patches. Some individual flakes would fall on his face or clothes and melt near immediately, but the ones that fell on his hair remained. Each exhale he took left a slight cloud from his mouth, before he’d breathe in again. He continued to move further down the field, watching as the sun rise, leaving a gradient of light orange at the horizon, and light blue the further up you looked. 

The horizon felt vast around him, but that didn’t stop him from walking further away until he found a small hill, hidden amongst the trees that surrounded it. The top was bare, not a tree or flower to be found. His boots had made a crunch noise with each step he made towards the hill, walking over piles of leaves and grass to get there. The climb up to the top was tiring, the sleep deprivation he felt made it hard to move. Reaching the top was an achievement, and it took Fyo little time to sit down on the ground partially covered by snow, looking out to that same horizon.

In his hand was a blue cup that was nearly filled to the brim with coffee. The ceramic was hot against his hands, keeping them warm as the atmosphere grew colder and darker as the time ticked by. 

The two layers of coats he wore kept him from shivering as more breezes blew by, messing with his white hair and the two feathered earring he wore on his right ear. More snow had blown in with the breeze, falling over him and into his coffee faster than before. The wind did not stop, only increasing in strength. He stood up from the ground, letting his hair and tailcoat sway in the direction of the wind. 

He slid the metal gauntlet over his left arm off, revealing nothing but bandages that had covered his hand and most of his arm. He held the cup in both hands, taking a sip of the coffee while letting his blue eyes look to the sky for another second, this time watching the clouds. They had blended with the colors of the sunrise, making them hard to see if you didn’t squint in their direction. The mix of coffee, sugar, and milk had tasted bittersweet in his mouth, and hot as he swallowed it. He lowered the cup away from his face, and allowed a small smile to paint his expression with a little color.

He snapped out of his lost gaze as he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. The smile had fallen from his face, and he quickly turned around, the coffee nearly spilling from the cup as he saw two figures come closer, walking up the hill he was standing on. He backed away slowly, not wanting anybody to get too close to him, even if they were allies. He realized as he looked to the ground at the center of the hill, that he had left his gauntlet. The pair approaching him had gotten to it first.

“Isn’t this yours, Fyo?” One of the two had asked him.

It was a female with light brown hair tied up and braided back in a short ponytail, a small smile similar to his on her face, but with less sadness behind it. She had bent down on her knees to grab the gauntlet from the ground before standing back up, holding it out to him to take. The man next to her had an even brighter grin, though a little more mischievous. He stood with his shoulders slumped, too laidback. Fyo didn’t move closer to them, just staring at the pair with caution as he took another sip from his cup of coffee.

He recognized the two of them as members of the group he found himself in, the nightwalkers. He didn’t let his guard down as Ryker, the male with short orange hair, walked closer. The grin on his expression had only grown, watching Fyo walk back a little to keep his distance.

“Isn’t it your birthday today? February 29th?” He spoke with energy, but Fyo knew his question was genuine.

He let his hands fall a bit again, holding the blue cup closer to his chest than his mouth, where it would be when he’d need to take a sip. Fyo was lost in his thoughts again, not answering the question, or taking the gauntlet he had left back. It took minutes for him to snap awake again, realizing that the date was February 29th, with the rise of the sun behind him, over the horizon. 

“..It is.” Fyo had responded quietly.

Had a breeze come in again to rustle the leaves and cause the grass to sway once more, they might not have heard his voice. But he nodded slowly in confirmation, to make sure that his answer was heard. The female, Clarinei, had walked to where Ryker was standing in front of Fyo, the gauntlet still in her hands. Her expression had said she had so many things to ask him, filled with curiosity, but she remained silent, just staring at him. Fyo took the gauntlet quickly from her, and backed away further.

“Why don’t we celebrate then?” She had asked him. 

He shook his head as slowly as he had nodded, a silent no towards them. All he needed was silence, and the sound of the wind as he sipped his coffee alone. Ryker had just raised a hand in the air and waved before turning away, only responding to his decline with a shrug and another one of his jokes. Clarinei had followed behind him, hesitating for just a moment.

Fyo had turned back around, watching the sun rise completely over the horizon, before turning back with an empty cup of coffee in hand.


End file.
